Don't Toy with Hermione's Friends or Feelings
by Joanne of Ark
Summary: Jesenia Malfoy enchants every boy she meets, but she has chosen Harry Potter. Hermione is sure she means nothing good, and Draco agrees. After a new element is introduced, they must work together. Soon, feelings begin to flower... DH. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I don't own DM, HG, HP, RW, or anyone but JM, who isn't a very pleasant character… Enjoy._

Summary: 

Jesenia Malfoy, Draco's twin sister, has just transferred from the Durmstrang Institution. She enchants every boy who meets her eye. For a reason unknown to Hermione, she had chosen Harry Potter out of all of them, and Hermione is sure she means noting good. Draco Malfoy does not know his sister's plan, but he agrees, although he still refuses to have anything to do with Hermione. In new circumstances, however, they must work together to stop her before she makes a turn the whole Wizarding community will regret… Eventually, the two realize their feelings toward one another, but what will they do about them?

* * *

Hermione Granger distrusted Draco Malfoy's twin sister from the very moment that she first saw her.

When Jesenia Malfoy entered the Great Hall of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on October 5th of Hermione's sixth year at the school, heads turned and gasps were issued. Boys forgot about the food on their plates and conversations they were having and the jokes they were telling and even the girls, who were not easily impressed, were dazzled.

She walked in arm-in-arm with her brother and announced that she was the sister of Draco Malfoy, and had recently transferred from the Durmstrang Institution because of 'private family issues'. There had also been a short explanation on why Draco had always gone to Hogwarts but nobody had heard her. Everybody's eyes were focused on her undeniable beauty.

Jesenia Malfoy was gorgeous, with her long, silky blonde hair and very feminine figure. Her lashes were long and her skin was white. Her small nose was tipped slightly upwards and her neck was elegantly long. A blush graced her cheeks. She had a certain charm as well, not lacking the familiar and recognizable Malfoy charisma. She dressed nicely, too, but did not wear the customary green and blue Slytherin House robes. Instead, she wore 1000-Galleon dresses in the same colors – short sundresses with deep V-necks – and mini-skirts with stomach-baring tank tops. Sometimes, at Professor McGonagall's request, she wore green turtlenecks or sweaters and pants or jeans.

However, her most usual garment was a lengthy black cloak which she pulled over her shoulders as she passed through the halls. A serpent was embroidered on it in green.

And there was one other thing that accompanied her always – a jewelled pendant. Emeralds studded every inch of it, forming an image of… something. Hermione could not make out what it was, although she was sure that it was a Slytherin symbol.

What worried her most, though, were the girl's piercing blue eyes. They were exactly like her brother's – chunks of cold, cold ice. Malfoys were not to be trusted, Hermione had long since learned. The fact that Jesenia was in Slytherin only proved this hypothesis, for the Sorting Hat had never yet been wrong. Hermione prided herself on knowing people, and Jesenia Malfoy set off some serious warning bells. Everything about the girl made Hermione mistrust her.

All of that, and the fact that Harry seemed entranced in Jesenia Malfoy's charm.

* * *

"Hi, Harry," she said in a honey-sweet voice that sounded like little bells tinkling as she passed the trio.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating breakfast. It was a Saturday morning and the three of them were enjoying French toast and pumpkin juice when Jesenia Malfoy, having finished her own meal, sauntered past.

Hermione frowned and Harry looked enchanted at having the pretty Slytherin girl speak to him. Ron stared after her as well, and Hermione rolled her eyes in despair.

"Don't tell me you like her, too!" she exclaimed.

"Huh? Oh – uh – no, why would I?" he answered with a pause.

Hermione groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead. It was now November, and Jesenia had been at Hogwarts for two months. The girls' awe had lessened slightly, but they still admired her greatly. The boys, however, still gaped at her whenever she passed.

"I'm going to the library," Hermione told her friends. They nodded absentmindedly, still gazing open-mouthed after the Slytherin girl. "Harry, you have Quidditch practice!" she tried. The only reaction was a small nod.

She stood, smacking the tabletop with her palm as she walked away. There was no visible response to the sound. Seeing her friends still sitting there, dazed, she sighed and made her way to the library.

As she walked along the corridor, she thought about the strange situation. What was it about that Malfoy girl? Harry and Draco had been arch-foes for years, and this girl was attracting him – and his best friend! Shouldn't he feel a little bit suspicious?

Hermione froze. Students, younger and older, brushed past her, but she did not notice. A terrible thought had sprung itself at her.

What if the Malfoys were trying to break up the friendship of Ron and Harry? It wouldn't be hard. So far, while they were reduced to simply staring after her, they could gape together. Even now, though, Ron was becoming slightly jealous that Jesenia always greeted Harry when she passed. If she asked him out –

She banished the thought and continued her journey to the library.

On the way, she saw Jesenia smiling at herself in the mirror. The sixteen-year-old was wearing a skin-tight outfit that consisted of a dark-green mini, a tank top, and a pair of knee-high boots. She wore her Slytherin pendant, but her cloak was missing. With one last look at herself, she turned and walked towards the tower where the Gryffindor common room was located.

Suspicious, Hermione trailed behind the girl, pretending she was simply going to her dorm room. It seemed to work, and she relaxed.

Jesenia hurried up the hall, looking as if she was searching for someone. In minutes, she spotted him.

The tall boy had untidy black hair and a wide stride. He was wearing his red Gryffindor Quidditch robes, the word 'Seeker' written in gold on the back. Hermione knew him right away, and her lips pursed. She had to force herself not to call out to her friend as she slowed her pace and then stopped completely to watch the show. A bad feeling crept into heart.

"Oh, Harry!" Jesenia called sweetly.

Harry stopped in his tracks, and turned around slowly, struggling not to look too cheerful. "Oh. Hello, umm…?"

Hermione made herself not barf and stepped into the shadow so that neither sixth-year would see her. She knew perfectly well that Harry knew Jesenia's name but was trying to sound mature and careless, pretending he had forgotten the Slytherin's name.

Jesenia laughed, her voice high-pitched and girly. "Silly me, you're right. We were never introduced! I'm Jesenia Malfoy."

"I'm Harry," the Gryffindor said, smiling happily. "Harry Potter. Nice meeting you, Jesenia."

"Call me Jess," Malfoy's sister said.

"Okay… Jess," Harry said. Hermione thought he sounded like an idiot. A drunken idiot. "So… why are you…?"

"I wanted to apologize for everything my brother did to you," Jesenia said. "Perhaps a walk to Hogsmeade with me would make up for it?"

"Perhaps," Harry replied, still trying to sound cool. Jesenia smiled at him, flipping her blonde hair back over her shoulder, and fluttered her long eyelashes prettily. Hermione groaned. She had hoped Harry would be smart enough not to fall for the Slytherin girl. She had overestimated him.

She took off for the library.

* * *

Once there, she engrossed herself in a brand-new edition of 'Hogwarts: A History', trying to forget about the possibility of a rivalry between her two best friends. Her head had begun to hurt, and the soothing silence of the library calmed her and let her think. But instead of thinking of about Jesenia, she focused on reading the new and updated version of 'Hogwarts: A History'.

There she sat for two hours straight, studying the book until she learned its contents by heart. By the time she finished, she could quote numerous pages from the book from memory. With a smile she put it aside to see a girl in a green mini standing before her.

"Jesenia Malfoy," she said, her smile fading.

"Hermione Granger," the Slytherin girl replied.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione asked wearily.

"Call me Jess."

"No, thanks… Jesenia."

Jesenia raised her brows. "The Mudblood has backbone… and an attitude."

Hermione almost felt pleased at the comment, until the girl added dangerously, "I hate attitude."

She leaned forward, making Hermione push her chair back on two legs. "Listen, Mudblood. If you get between me and Potter, you will pay. Clear?"

Hermione was on the verge of saying 'clear as mud', but instead pushed the taller girl away. "Harry's my friend. I won't let you hurt him."

"Why would I want to hurt him?" Jesenia smiled wickedly. "I'm going out with him."

"Why?" Hermione bit out.

"Because it's fun," the girl answered calmly. "Why else?"

"Does your brother know you're dating his arch-foe?" Hermione asked viciously. Jesenia paled slightly.

"Of course," she said quickly. Wanting to have the last word, she swirled on her heel and walked away.

Hermione smirked. "Of course," she called quietly after the Slytherin.

Then she rose from the chair and went to find Draco Malfoy.

_AN: What will Draco say? Should I continue? Review or JM will dump Harry!_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: I decided to start this chapter in Draco's point of view (POV). Let's see what he thinks about the situation…_

_Again, I own no characters but for Jesenia Malfoy. Events after book four are slightly altered - if I don't mention it happening, assume that it didn't.

* * *

_

Draco walked quickly though the Hogwarts halls, pushing away the younger students if they got in his way. His blue eyes flamed with anger and his fists were clenched. He searched for only one girl, and ignored the curious glances of his fellow Slytherins.

Finally, he saw the bushy brown hair he was looking for and quickened his pace. Fortunately, she was walking towards him. He stopped in front of her, blocking her way, and she looked up, frowning.

"Granger!" he spat, grabbing her arm and grimacing in disgust. "We have to talk."

He propelled her to the nearest classroom andpushedher inside, shutting the door behind them. To his surprise, she positioned herself on a desktop, looking slightly ruffled but calm. She didn't scream or shout at him. She simply looked down from her seat as if he was a lesser human and should be pitied. He didn't like that look, and began to pace back and forth at the front of the class, reminding himself of his father.

At last he stopped and turned to look at the bushy-haired Gryffindor who was smoothing down her red and gold robes. She glanced up at him and crossed her arms, waiting.

"What," he asked, biting at each word. "Is Harry Potter doing with my little sister?"

"I thought you were twins," Hermione said, examining her fingernails carefully.

"We are," Draco said, trying to cool his temper. "I'm three minutes older. But _what_ is _Harry_ _Potter_ –"

"Doing with your sister, yes, I know," she interrupted impatiently. "I heard you the first time. What _I_ want to know is what _your_ little sister is planning with _my_ best friend."

Stunned at her sharp words, Draco sat down in the teacher's chair and drummed his fingers on the table. It took him a moment to speak.

"My sister is –" he began, but Hermione cut him off again.

"A Death Eater like you and your family." She said flatly. "You know what she's planning – tell me!"

"You're not being fair," he said.

"When have you ever been fair to me?"

"I haven't finished," he said. "You're not fair, and why would I tell a Mudblood like you anyway?"

"See?" she said, leaping down from her seat and standing in front of him. Her brown eyes were filled with anger at the unjust and unkind comment. Her arms flew as she spoke. "Have you ever even thought that there might be a person underneath these looks? Have you ever looked at me without seeing a filthy Mudblood? Have you ever spoken to and tried to befriend _anyone_ before knowing what family they came from?"

She turned away and stared out the window, biting her tongue. What hadmade her burst out like that?Whatever it was, she deeply regretted it now.

There was a moment of silence as Draco thought of a reply. Hermione did not expect him to come up with anything intelligent. Then hespoke

"Potter," he said simply.

"What?" Hermione asked, turning back to stare at him. Was this a way to change the subject? Because it was not a good way.

"Potter," he repeated. "I spoke to him in Diagon Alley in the first year without knowing who he was. Then I accidentally insulted the half-giant and…"

His voice trailed off. Hermione stared at him in surprise. Although she did not believe the 'accidental' insult, she knew that he was indeed the first boy Harry had met in the wizarding world.

She had completely forgotten, and could find nothing to say.

Evidently, neither could Draco. Both were quiet, desperately trying to find something to talk about.

"So, Granger, what is Potter –"

"Harry," Hermione corrected.

"– Harry," he accepted. "What's P- Harry doing with Jesenia?"

"She asked him out," Hermione replied. Although she still distrusted Draco, the argument had caused her to cool her jets and think clearly again. In the back of her head, a little voice shook its head and warned her not to tell this boy too much.

"_She_ _asked_ –" Draco stopped himself from finishing the sentence and sat back in his chair, staring at Hermione in amazement. "Well. WHY?"

"She's _your_ sister," Hermione said. "You tell me."

He stood, beginning to pace again, and Hermione stepped out of the way. Then he stopped and looked back at her.

If he didn't do this, Jesenia could get in over her head. She would be in the confidence of the Dark Lord, and he would make her do things she normally never would have done. She'd become like Aunt Bellatrix, craving the Dark Lord's praise and not stopping until she got it. She'd become like their father, cold and careless of his children unless he wais praised by Him-Who-Must_-_Not_-_Be_-_Named. But the Dark Lord didn't give praise.

Then again, Jesenia could handle it. She was a Malfoy, after all…

But she was his little sister. He had to help her out.

He was older than her by three minutes. She was sixteen years old; she could take care of herself…

She was still family, still younger than him. She could still get in deep trouble… He'd never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

But maybe this wasn't her plan. Maybe he was just imagining things; maybe she was planning something else. Then she'd be safe and he'd have worried for nothing. Or maybe she actually _liked_ Potter. Then she'd never forgive him if he interfered.

A Malfoy in love with a Potter? Uh… no.

Or she could just be toying with him like she toyed with other boys back home. Then there was nothing wrong at all.

He had to be sure.

"I suggest we form an alliance," he said slowly and reluctantly. "Just for now. No name-calling, fighting…"

"No 'Mudblood'," Hermione agreed. "No 'Granger', no 'Potter'…"

"No 'Malfoy'," Draco said. "Just Draco, Jesenia, G- Hermione, and P- Harry."

"No 'half-blood' or 'half-giant', either," Hermione warned. "And no Weasel jokes. A complete and utter truce, no exceptions."

"No ferret jokes," Draco warned, wincing at the memory. Hermione held back a smile.

"Deal," she said. "No ferret jokes."

"Deal," Draco said. Hermione extended a hand.

Draco hesitated…

And extended his own.

They shook.

Then Hermione settled back on her desk and Draco found a spot on the desk beside hers. The heart-stopping moment was broken.

"So…" Hermione began. "What's she doing? We're working together," she added when Draco paused. "You have to tell me."

"Well," Draco said slowly. "It's definitely a secret because even I don't know about it."

"Is she a Death Eater?" Hermione asked. He gave her a stare.

"Why do you think she went to Durmstrang?" He didn't give her a chance to answer or to point out that Victor Krum had gone to Durmstrang and _he_ turned out all right when he continued. "Anyway, it's a plot hatched either by the Dark Lord or her."

"Why would she do that?" Hermione asked, rather cluelessly.

"In order to get the Lord's attention," he said. "And to gain his trust."

"Harry said that…" she strained her memory to remember his words. "He said – he said that the Dark Lord's followers may think that they are close to him and that they are in his confidence, but the Dark Lord has no friends… and has never wanted any." She looked up at Draco. "Is that true?"

"Do I look like a Death Eater, to tell you that?" he snapped, then frowned and lowered his voice. "This is the year when I'm supposed to join. My sister's had the Mark since she was twelve and began learning the Dark Arts. I meet Him during the winter holidays."

"So we have two months," Hermione said, trying to keep her cool.

"No," Draco said quietly. "He's a Legilimens. He'll know…" he sprang from his seat. "I shouldn't even be here." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Hermione called. He looked back at her. "He can read your mind… unless you're skilled in Occlumency."

"That's an idea," Draco said thoughtfully. "But… no." He shook his head. "We have two months. I can't learn it by myself and find out what Jesenia's planning at the same time."

"You can't learn it by yourself," Hermione said. A smile began to blossom on her face. "But you can with a teacher."

"Do you –?" Draco looked at her hopefully. She shook her head.

"But I know someone who does." She nodded to herself, smiling. "I'll get back to you on that tomorrow. Meanwhile, tell me everything that you know."

He took a deep breath. "You know, if this doesn't work, I'm not going to be the only one in trouble. You'll be killed."

She looked at him, her eyes serious. "I know."

"And?"

She shrugged. "I'm willing to take the risk. Draco, Harry's been my friend for the past five years. He's helped me and I've helped him. Whatever Jesenia does, I'm not just going to leave him in trouble."

Draco sighed. "Alright. But first, you tell me what you think."

"I think that her first goal is to pitch me, Ron, and Harry against one another," she said slowly. "Or at least Ron and Harry – that won't be hard. Ron's already kind of jealous. When he finds out that Harry's dating her – if he doesn't already know – he's going to be furious."

"So how do we stop him from finding out?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled wickedly.

"Oh, he'll find out. Jesenia will make sure of that. We have to stop him from feeling jealous. Do you have another twin by any chance?"

"No…" Draco said, confused. Seeing the look on his face, Hermione laughed.

"Then we need to get some other girl, preferably a Gryffindor. Hmm…" In her mind, she went over the girls in her dorm room, bringing the image of each up in her mind.

"How about Lavender?" Draco suggested. He felt strange at finding a 'partner' for Ron Weasley, whom he had always been taught to despise for being a blood traitor, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Hermione looked at him in approval. "Good idea. I'll talk to her later on. What would Jesenia do afterwards?"

"After the plan failed?" Hermione nodded. He shrugged. "She's a Malfoy. You can't predict what she's going to do."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, I don't know. I think you're pretty predictable.

Draco cracked a smile. "Maybe."

_I can't believe this,_ he thought. _I'm laughing with Hermione Granger. Well, who would have thought. _

_But it's just because I don't want my sister with that half-blood,_ he reassured himself. _And even if he wasn't my worst enemy, she's getting into things much too big for her. I've got to stop her for her own sake._

"So, what do you know?" Hermione asked. He shrugged again.

"She wants to get into the Dark Lord's favour, so she can't kill P- Harry herself." He stumbled on his words, too used to calling his Gryffindor rival by his surname. _Old habits die hard._ "According to Father, the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has always said he wanted to kill Harry himself to get revenge for the thirteen years of floating around helplessly without a body, not even able to operate a wand."

"So she'll have to bring Harry to the Dark Lord," Hermione said, thinking aloud. "She can Stun him –"

Draco shook his head as he interrupted. "She won't. She likes to play with her prey, likes to take her time as she eats her ice cream. I may not know her very well, but I know that much. Everyone in the Dark Lord's favour likes to torture their victim before striking the final blow." _My father has always taught me that. It doesn't matter if the victim is your son, I guess…_

"Then she'll have to get him to trust her," Hermione said. "It won't besohard; he already thinks she's the best thing since Sugar Quills and Quidditch." Draco gave a laugh. "I'm serious. You don't know what boys think when they see your sister."

"Oh, that I do," Draco told her. "That I do. But how long will that take?"

"If I help Harry distrust her? It depends how good she is. Two weeks; a month; a month and a half. Two months, tops."

"We have two months, and plenty to think about," Draco said. "I suggest we meet here tomorrow. Same time."

"All right," Hermione agreed. "I'll talk to Lavender and Harry. You see what you can find out from Jesenia. Subtly, remember."

"Okay," Draco said. "I'll try. You leave first, in case anyone's watching."

Hermione nodded and walked to the door. Draco was not the only one with plenty to think about. Hermione had plenty on her mind as well.

Draco seemed trustworthy, but it normally took years for a person to change. Hermione had never known any exceptions to the rule – unless, of course, something extremely drastic happened. Jesenia's arrival was drastic, but not drastic enough.

She suddenly realized that she knew hardly anything of Draco's life at home. She knew he had terrible parents and hardly any friends and that he was rich, but not much more. She knew that his family was ancient and, most of all, pureblood Anyone who married anyone but a pureblood was taken off the family tree. She also knew that they had previously employed house elves, but she did not know if they had one now.

"Hang on," Draco said. She turned to look back at him. "Does Jesenia know anything?"

"She suspects me," Hermione said. "She cornered me in the library this morning and told me not to interfere with her and Harry, or else. She seemed to worry about you finding out, though."

"Oh, yeah. That's because –"

"Shush," Hermione said softly, raising a hand to stop him from speaking. She turned back to the door. "Someone's coming."

They kept quiet for a minute, and heard footsteps approach. Hermione whirled around, raising her wand to point it at Draco "Stupefy!" she called in a loud voice, sure that the person outside would hear. Draco had been unprepared for Hermione's sudden attack, and had no time to pull out his wand and deflect the spell. He collapsed on the floor, stunned. Then Hermione put on an angry face and a frown and threw the door open, walking out into the hall and making the few students there jump. Out the corner of her eye, she saw Jesenia dash to the door.

She stomped away, reaching a different floor before letting herself relax. She hoped that Draco would understand her actions.

_You're a great actress, Hermione_, she told herself._ But you trust people much too easily._

Why had she trusted Draco Malfoy? He had done her no favours in the time she had known him. He had only ridiculed and insulted her and her friends.

Maybe it was because she had seen that look in his eye before he suggested the truce. Maybe it was because he had seen him tip mentally this way and that as he thought of hissister's choice and his ownMaybe it was the hate in his eyes and the tremble in his voice when he spoke of the Dark Lord. Maybe it was the way he snapped when she asked into the business of the Death Eaters. Maybe it was the way he did not want to be one of them.

She'd have to learn Occlumency, too, she decided. Just in case.

Although she was sure, for some reason, of Draco Malfoy's loyalty, maybe it was just her stupid, trusting self who thought the best of everyone, even Draco Malfoy. Even Professor Severus Snape, who could, now that she thought of it, teach Occlumency.

But even she wasn't so dimwitted to ask that particular person for help. The one who she would ask was somebody completely different.

* * *

_AN: Who is this person she's going to ask for help? Who do you think she's going to ask? Just click that little blue button down there and start typing!_


End file.
